


Du bist das Schiff, ich der Kapitän.

by Emeritus2386



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [2]
Category: Lindemann, Rammstein, Till Lindemann - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Phone Sex, Rammstein - Freeform, Sex, Till Lindemann - Freeform, lindemann - Freeform, phonesex, relationship, repost, sorry had to repost, tilllindemann - Freeform, touring is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Things become too much for Lucia whilst Till is away.





	Du bist das Schiff, ich der Kapitän.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Till smut! I’m still hoping that he is in character- I’m still not sure I have him right? Let me know! Thanks for reading x

I stormed into the kitchen and threw myself down on the stool at the breakfast bar, frustrated to the point of tears. I felt foolish, ridiculous and to be frank, a little sore. I lit my cigarette with shaky hands, and tried to breathe slowly to calm down the sheer frustration that had taken over me. 

The common sense side of me was screaming telling me to calm down and that I was acting ridiculous but yet the tears still threatened to spill. I had forgotten about the neglected cigarette which was hanging loose on my fingers and the long trail of ash dropped down onto my bare legs, some falling onto the bottom of my boyfriends big black t-shirt which hung off me like a dress. The same shirt that used to smell so much of him only reminded me further of how long he had been away, the scent of him completely extinguished by my own.  
The ash falling was the last straw and the tears that had been threatening to flow finally spilled over my cheeks, my chest heaving with sobs. 

A moment passed and my shaking returned, only to be disturbed by the familiar sound of my ringtone. Looking at the screen on the device I saw the exact name I'd been hoping to avoid, at least until my drama had passed. Till. 

I tried my hardest to compose myself briefly to say hello but I couldn't get the words past my tears and shaking whisper of a voice. 

"Liebe?? Lucia? Was ist falsch?"

Till's voice was panicked, more words in German spewing out as he tried to contact me, although it was hard to hear him over the raging background noise behind him. 

I tried to speak but my voice was weak and shaky, the sound of his voice only propelling me further into my sobbing.  
I heard him mutter something to someone in thick German before doors banged around him and then the background noises getting progressively quieter. 

"Lucia, spricht mit mir, what is wrong?" His voice sounded awfully pained and I mentally kicked myself for not being able to hide this from him. 

"I-I i can't fucking stand this anymore! I can't be alone any longer." My crying had nearly stopped but the dry sobs still wracked over my body. The embarrassment of admitting the words only fuelled my pain.

I heard one final door slam, a big metal door or so it sounded, before I heard the familiar click of his lighter and inhale that followed. He must have gone back to his dressing room. Even this made me ache, imagining him doing such simple moves in such a distinctive way made me ache for him near me. I could picture him perfectly: how he would frown slightly with the first inhale and then close his eyes would close as he blew out the smoke. 

"I'm sorry liebe, i know. I wish it didn't have to be this way" his voice still sounded pained but I could tell he was trying his hardest to help. His voice was deep and controlled. "What has happened mein Schatz?" 

I paused, realising that the whole situation was not entirely too embarrassing. I let out a small whimper as I thought of the real reason and he urgently pressed on, "tell me liebe". He sounded more serious now, not in a way of annoyance but in his natural authoritative tone.  
If it as anyone else I would have said 'never mind, it's nothing' but knowing Till, this would only fuel his annoyance at the situation. 

"I'm just... so frustrated. " I sighed, "Tut mir leid, I know it's ridiculous" silence. He was waiting for me to tell him. I decided to bite the bullet and just open up.

"I can't come! I can't fucking come without you here. It's not the same, I need you not, er well you know" my face was bright red I was sure of it. 

I had been trying all morning to relieve myself. I had woken from a rather interesting dream of Till and I earlier that morning with excitement and arousal overcoming my entire body. I had tried everything to finally get myself off. Nothing felt the same, nothing felt as good as his hands on my body. I had tried looking at our private photos and videos, using my favourite toy and everything in between but nothing helped. I tried to ignore it but the ache was still there which made everything worse, a permanent reminder of him being gone. 

"Lucia please stop crying, it's killing me" his time was soft and he sounded almost defeated. I could picture his hand running up through his hair, pushing it back out of his face and rubbing over his neck. 

"I'm sorry you just caught me at a weak moment, I feel ridiculous now-

"No. It is not ridiculous, believe me." He cut me off, his tone commanding and honest. I didn't know what to say, so we both sat for a few moments not saying anything. I was going to tell him to hang up and carry on with his day but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to leave after wanting him so much.  
He finally broke the silence after a few minutes,  
"I miss you liebe, everything about you, I miss. Fuck I miss you riding me" I tried to protest, to tell him to stop but the wave of arousal that ran over me at his words made me feel like i was about to burst into flames. 

Suddenly, his tone changed to a much deeper and authoritative tone, one that I knew well.

"Touch yourself Liebe. I'm am here. Rub those soft little lips" I gasped and he chuckled deeply, " Do it." I could do nothing but comply.  
"Now rub yourself gently, tickling and teasing just as I would for you." 

I lifted the hem of his black t-shirt to reveal my bare pussy and I did as I was told, touching myself with a newly renewed vigour. 

"Now, draw a line up from that tight little hole to your clit, tease your clit liebe" I finally moaned out as my finger found my oversensitive nerves and I continued to tease just as he would.  
"Till! Mmmm so good" my head was now stretched back resting on the ledge behind me, legs spread wide on the stool.  
I heard him curse under his breath followed by buckles opening and a deep grunt. I gasped realising what was happened and he chuckled deeply again.  
"You are not the only one frustrated Liebe" I heard a familiar rustling of his grey, buckled stage trousers sinking to the floor and my arousal spiked as I thought of what he was doing. I moaned again, louder this time and hear a reciprocated grunt as his hand worked up and down his length. 

Suddenly my phone needed showing 'incoming FaceTime call' from Till. I gasped and he laughed again,  
"Show me Liebe, fuck i need to see you"

I accepted and was greeted by the sight of his glorious chest. I moaned out and got carried away with my touching. My camera was facing the other way and showed him the tops of my legs, my hand clearly working under the cover of the top that had fallen around my hands.

"Show me liebe." His voice was dark and compelling. I slide my hand down my leg and slowly lifted his shirt, revealing my wet lips being worked underneath. He inhaled sharply and cursed, his hand working quicker against himself.  
"Do I get to see?" I asked innocently, finally finding my voice.  
"Fuck yes" he bit back, lifting the phone to finally reveal what I had been missing. There proudly stood his thick length, his big hands working perfectly to get him off. Just the sight of it was enough to propel me towards my end.  
"Fuck, till, baby I'm close".

"Come for me liebe, show me!" His pace quickened, as did mine as I finally reached my peak. I couldn't stop the string of moans and curses that fell from my lips, his name ringing out loudly through our kitchen. All it took was for him to moan out deeply, my name, and the white flashing light of my peak overcame me. 

I came harder than I have in weeks, my body slumping back into the seat breathless and limp as the last fragments of my orgasm left my body. I vaguely remember Tills deep grunt of my name as he came also, almost exactly at the same time as me. 

"Fuck" he gasped, trying to get his own breath back I assume. I finally let out a laugh at our current predicament and I couldn't stop the giggles, my body having another release after my long time crying. He joined in laughing with me, although I had yet to see his face. 

Suddenly his camera flipped and his gorgeous face appeared on the screen and I had to hold back a new set of tears at seeing him again. His gorgeous green eyes were shining, his messy hair hanging over parts of his face. 

"Is everything ok now my Lucia?" His eyes were intense, just how I loved them.

"Better, danke schön mein alles" i smiled up at him, the lines of his smile soothing me. 

"Well, I did not expect that call to go like this" I laughed again at his comment, agreeing with a nod of my head.

"Liebe, i have to get back but I will call again as soon as I am done. Please keep that beautiful smile on" I nodded, smiling.

"Ich liebe dich Till" i smile, and his face beams. 

"Ich liebe dich mehr mein Engel" and with that he was gone. Looking around at the scene around me. Tills shirt was still hunched up around my waist and my legs were spread, the wetness from my orgasm leaking out into the seat. I laughed shaking my head stood up just about to walk upstairs to clean myself up when my phone pinged. 

iMessage from Till: 

Now every time I wear that t-shirt I will think of this moment, naughty girl. Trouble. X

 

I giggled and ran upstairs, feeling completely fixed by my patient, german man.


End file.
